Cupid's Curse
by Superheroam19
Summary: What happens when a god even feared by Zeus loses his divine weapon? They send the demigod's to clean up their mess of course. Calista and her best friend Aurelia must band together with the other demigods to find Cupid's bow before the person who stole it reeks havoc on the world. How will a newly claimed daughter of Thanatos and Cupid fair against the hardships of the quest?


Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJATO

I will give you a warning this story mostly focuses on my OC's, but you will frequently see actually characters. Feel free to criticize.

Chapter One

" _Find it. Dear child you must find it." I opened my eyes to see the most stunning man I have ever seen. His slick black hair and his familiar red eyes stared at me as if he was looking at my soul._

" _What?" I croaked._

" _You must find it before they misuse it," his voice rolled over my body in smooth, luxurious waves._

" _Find what?" I asked as I peered through my curls. I let my eyes sweep over his form, and noticed that he was wearing a long trench coat that covered most of his body. It bulged out as if something was on his back._

" _Look at me, child," his voice demanded attention. My eyes flicked to the beautiful man before me. If I was in my natural element, I probably wouldn't have followed his orders. But since I was on my knees and still had no clue what in hell was happening, I went with my better judgement. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but closed it quickly. He looked as if he didn't want to say what I was supposed to find. He finally made up his mind, and opened his mouth._

" _Child you must find my-"_

CRACK! I jumped out of my seat only to find my teacher standing there with a ruler. "Miss Fabius what have I told you about sleeping in my class."

I rolled my eyes and responded. "Not too, but how do you expect me to stay awake in your class if all you do is give us packets." A mischievous smirk spread like wildfire across my face when I saw her eye twitch. "Miss Fabius, I demand respect in my classroom."

" _And I demand a nap time,"_ I mimicked. "But we don't always get what we want, now do we." Mrs. Dugger gave me her famous stink eye which prompted a poorly hidden chuckle to my left. I turned to the culprit and winked. My lips twitched upward when her laugh resonated throughout the whole room.

"That is it Miss Fabius and Flores. Go to the front office."

"But, Miss I didn't do anything," a high pitched whine came from the girl.

"You laughed therefore you are part of the problem."

The grumble that came tumbling out of the Aurelia's mouth caused me to chuckle. I leaned over and scooped up my bag. After I placed all of my materials into my bag, I turned to the teacher and said "Thanks, I have been trying to find an excuse to get out of your class." I swiftly turned around and marched out into the hallway while I felt her glare peer into the back of my head. I leaned against the nearest wall in the hallway and surveyed my surroundings. The hallway was a standard hallway you would find in any school. The only difference was it belonged to Goode Highschool. The place where everything was Goode. Haha, terrible puns for life. After a minute or two, Aurelia stomped out of the classroom. She marched over to me and punched me in the shoulder.

"What?"

"You just had to get both of us sent out of the classroom," she said with her redish eyes glaring into my bright gold ones.

"It isn't my fault you laughed." This caused her glare to lighten a bit before it hardened again.

"Yes, it is. Now come on before I piss myself."

"But we have to go to the front office," I commented with my eyebrow raised.

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to do," she said while she cocked her hip causing her dyed sea foam green hair to fall into her eyes.

"And you just reminded me why we are best friends," I replied with a sly smile. We linked arms and practically skipped to the bathroom. Once we reached the bathroom we released each other's arms, and I shoved the bulky door open revealing a pretty standard school bathroom.

"Wait for me, okay?" she asked.

"Actually I was thinking about taking a dip in the school pool, Aure," I teased. She dug her elbow into my side and glared. "What?" I responded with a smile while she entered the nearest stall. While Aure was taking her sweet time, I wondered over to the mirror. _That dream was too real,_ I thought as I peered at my reflection. I hardly even looked like I was fourteen with my petite size. I glanced over my face again. My skin was very light compared to a lot of other mixed people, too. Although I supposed my blonde, curly hair didn't really help either. My nose scrunched up when I peered at my golden eyes. Many found them unsettling so I have become very self-conscious of them over the years. Even though Aurelia always said my eyes were very pretty it was really hard to block out the comments of others.

"Oh, shit," I heard Aure whisper from the stall. "Hey Calista, can you hand me some toilet paper."

That's my name Calista Fabius. The foster kid no one wants. After getting passed around like an old doll nobody wants, you get used to it. Especially when you have a best friend like Aurelia to help you through it. Oh Aurelia, she is the only thing that keeps me sane. With her spunky attitude and lust for adventure, she completes my feisty and daring personality. She was the first and only friend I have made since the system moved me from California to New York. Sure, I miss the beaches my mom and I visited when I was young, but it didn't feel the same after she had died. Therefore, I'm actually kind of glad they moved me out of there.

"Hello?"

 _Oh crap, I dazed out._ I rushed to a nearby stall grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to her. "Thanks." After a few more seconds, the toilet flushed and outstepped the root of my sanity (or insanity if you want to look at it that way). I looked into her red eyes for a second as she crossed over to the sink. While she was washing her hands, my eyes scanned her sea foam green hair with purple highlights. Oh I remembered how I begged one of my foster moms to dye my hair to match Aure's in seventh grade. Of course she said no, so my desire to do it kind of died out. Unlike me Aurelia was actually an average height for our age. Which means she is like a foot taller than me. "So instead of going to the principal's office, what do you want to do?" I asked.

She turned around and gave me a wicked smile. "I didn't know before, but when you mentioned that pool…"

"I didn't literally mean it," I hissed at her.

"Come on. It will be fun," she said giving me puppy dog eyes. Those puppy dog eyes could make hell freeze over. As soon as she whipped them out, I knew I was a goner.

"Fine," I sighed. A "Hell yeah" escaped her lips right before we exited the bathroom.


End file.
